Spider's are scary, even to Uchihas
by animewatcher4685
Summary: Itachi's day was going great. He got good grades on all his test, none of his fangirls were bothering him today, and his little sibling was going to get born! But, the universe HAS to make SOMETHING go wrong. So, it sent a little 8 legged bug to mess with the little weasel. One-shot. Maybe AU because of tech


**AN: I really have no idea what people are afraid of at certain ages, so I'm using the fears I had at age 5 (and I still have to this day). I also have no idea when people normally mature and are able to do certain things, so I'm just guessing. Sorry if when you're this age, you don't have this fears and/or worries. But, this is a fanfic, so it's made for entertainment. Not to insult people. I made this purely for laughs, and because I wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. If I did, I would hug them and make my shippings come true.**

* * *

Even though Itachi was a 5-year old that acted and had the mind captivity of a 12 year-old, he still was 5. This meant that, while he hated to admit it, he still went through things 5 year-old's go through. This included little control over emotions (not being able to hold back tears when terribly sad, voice cracking and giving away feelings while face hid it, not being able to hold back a smile at something you think is funny or happy at something you know you shouldn't be, etc.), still needing his mom to comfort him over little things (which he found HUMLIATING when he had to ask for comfort), and, the one he hated most of all, fears over stupid things. He found the littlest and lest scary things to older people TERRIFING. The things at the top of that list, and the most humiliating, were being left alone and little spiders. We're talking the spiders that were basically 1mm big. Ya. Those were the scariest to him. And it just so happened that one day, both of those fears came true at the same time. While he was alone in his house freaking out, one of those mini-demons from the underworld found its way into his home.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

It was a good day for Itachi. He got the three tests he took back and got A+'s on all of them, his mother was due with his little sibling soon, he was able to eat his favorite lunch today, and none of his fangirls were at school today. All in all, Itachi's day was turning out to be a very good one. But this was about to change because, as we all know, the universe is a jerk that wants to turn our good days into the worst ones ever.

Itachi was in his room reading one of the chapters of a book he was currently stuck on before he went to bed. Right before he read if Light found out L's real name or not, he heard a scream that sounded like his mother. His head shot up and when he heard his dad yell, he marked the page he was on and went into the kitchen were his parents were.

When Itachi walked into the kitchen he found his mother clutching her pregnant belly and his father standing next to her, helping keep her from crashing to the floor. When Fugaku noticed his son standing in the doorway he told him to help him get Mikoto into one of the chairs at the table. The long haired boy jogged over and helped lead his mother into a chair. Once she was sitting the kimono wearing male told his son what was happening. He told him that his mother was ready to deliver his little sibling and that he was going to be a big brother. Itachi smiled at this part.

 _'This day just keeps getting better and better!'_ Thought the little Uchiha. Of course, as soon as that thought crossed his mind, it went "NOPE!" and made a U-turn. This dad told him he had the take the pregnant female to the hospital to give birth and he couldn't come. He said that because of how mature and responsible Itachi was, he could be trust to be alone. While the weasel was happy his father thought he was that capable, he didn't want to be alone. It was one of the stupid fears he had as a 5 year-old. Of course, he couldn't tell his father that, so he just smiled and nodded and said he understood. The next minute he was helping his father help Mikoto into the car and they were off towards the hospital.

The second they were out of sight the little boy ran back into the house and locked the door as soon as he closed it. He then ran around the house and closed and locked all the windows and made sure the garage door was closed. Once he finish locking up the house he ran into his room, closed and locked the door, and jumped onto his bed. He was a little flushed because of fright and because of the running he had just done.

Itachi laid down on his bed and processed to let his mind drift. He deemed this a mistake six seconds later. The second his mind started to drift, it went to all the worst possible situations that could happen.

 _'What if a burglar comes in? Or a pedophile? What if something happens to mom and dad while they're driving? What if something happens to mom when she's giving birth? What if something's wrong with the baby? What if- NO! Stop thinking of those things brain! Nothing will happen! There's no way mom and dad will die! They're just going to the hospital! And nothing will happen to me. I mean, it's not a murder will break in. But that's what everyone thinks before a murder DOES come in and kill them! OH NO!'_

Itachi couldn't it help it.

He let out a little whine of fear. It sounded like a puppy trying to say sorry before it got hit.

The little 5 year-old wrapped his arms around his legs and lay in the fettle position sideways on his bed, with his hair sprawled out behind him. While he calming down he didn't notice the little insect crawling under his door, onto the wall and ceiling, and then using its thread to lower itself in-front of his face. Once he thought he was calmed down he opened his eyes and was about to get ready for bed when he saw the black spot in-front of him. After he looked closer he saw the eight legs, the thread attached to it, and how it was using it to lower himself. He immediately knew what it was and because of that, it caused his next action.

He screamed, rolled off the bed, and fell onto the floor.

Itachi was not pleased nor in a good mood anymore. First he was left alone which he was absolutely terrified of. Then his brain started to run off all the worst possible scenarios that could happen to either him, his parents, and or soon-to-be-born younger sibling. And now, a little pest has evaded his room and is most likely crawling around on his bed. He was hating all of this.

Itachi, tired of how everything had gone from super great to horrible, got up and marched to the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of toilet-paper, balled it up in the palm of him hand, and marched back to his room. He stood in front of his bed and looked over the covers, trying to locate the little bugger that dared crawl into his room when he was just starting to calm down.

After having looked over the covers and not spotting the spider, he walked to the side of the bed and lifted up the covers, looking underneath. Once he did that, he saw it. It was sitting in the middle of the bed, acting like it never did anything bad. As if! It was a menace! It needed to die! So, that's just what Itachi did.

He reached over, and before the spider could run away, he grabbed it in the balled up toilet paper and smashed it. He rubbed the sides together a little just to make sure it was died. And, for a final touch, he walked back to the bathroom and tossed the toilet paper into the toilet. Itachi pulled down the handle to make the toilet and flushed the spider into the sower. It was gone forever!

The little weasel, proud of defeating the mini-demon, walked back to his room with an aura of "I'm awesome" around him. When he was back he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He fell asleep with a final thought:

 _'The spiders better not hurt my little sibling when he/she comes home.'_

* * *

 **AN: When I was about to post this, I looked up and saw a giant spider on my window blinds. They know I was writing about them! Demons! *grabs salt and sprinkles salt everywhere* They can't get in now.** **Also, tell me if anyone knows what book Itachi was reading in your review.**

 **Later! May the Kitten Lords forever protect you from the spiders!**


End file.
